A holographic antenna has a holographic structure and thus can well meet actual requirements of users in specific occasions, and has better application prospect. A reconfigurable antenna, particularly a frequency reconfigurable antenna, can work in a case of multiple frequencies and attracts wide attention, and an, applicable range is greatly widened. It is a very important and significant problem to employ what kind of material and process to produce the frequency reconfigurable holographic antenna.
At present, a material adopted by a p-i-n diode applied to the reconfigurable antenna at domestic and foreign is a bulk silicon material, such material has a problem of lower carrier mobility of an intrinsic region, which affects a carrier concentration of the intrinsic region of the p-i-n diode and thereby affects a concentration of solid plasma. Besides, a P-type region and an N-type region of such structure are formed by mostly adopting an implantation process, but such method requires larger implantation dosage and energy, has high requirements on equipment and is incompatible with the existing process. However, if a diffusion process is adopted, a junction depth is deeper, but the P-type region and the N-type region have larger areas, achieving a low integration level and uneven doping concentration, thereby affecting electrical properties of the p-i-n diode and leading to poor controllability in concentration and distribution of the solid plasma.